simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Sims Medieval
leftThe Sims Medieval é uma nova série que coloca os populares personagens da [[Série The Sims|série The Sims]] na Idade Média. Pela primeira vez, os jogadores poderão criar heróis, se arriscar em aventuras, criar e controlar um reino, e jogar com todos os Sims Heróis da região. O destino da monarquia está na mão dos jogadores. Irão eles desenvolver seus reinos através da expansão interna, ou procurar por uma dominação imperial? Será que vão assumir missões em busca da fama, ou valorizar a saúde e o bem-estar do seu povo? Com o inicio de cada novo jogo, os jogadores serão capazes de selecionar uma nova ambição para seu reino, e embarcar em um novo conjunto de histórias. Os jogadores podem optar por personalizar cada Herói do reino, incluindo selecionar seus traços e trunfos. Jogadores aproximam-se dos seus personagens, não somente para mandá-los e missões épicas, mas para terem certeza que eles realizem suas responsabilidades diárias, como cuidar dos enfermos, negociar mercadorias exóticas, ou forjar uma armadura. Jogabilidade left|130px O enredo do jogo é construir um reino bem-sucedido, cumprindo a "Ambição do Reino" (Kingdom Ambition), que jogador escolhe no início do jogo. Uma vez que a Ambição do Reino tenha sido concluída, o jogo irá desbloquear novas ambições e desbloquear um modo de jogo livre para o reino que completou sua ambição. A principal diferença na jogabilidade é que o jogo é baseado em um sistema de missões ou quests. Com o jogo parado, o jogador tem que escolher uma (missões são obrigados a serem cumpridas, através da Ambição do Reino), e depois escolher qual Sim Herói eles querem usar. Um jogador pode criar Sim Herói para controlar, cada um com uma profissão (Monarca, Cavaleiro, Mago, e etc.) Com a busca e o Sim Herói(s) selecionado, o jogo sai da pausa e o jogador é capaz de controlar o escolhido Sim Herói(s) durante a missão. Quando a missão for concluída, outra missão deve ser selecionada e outro herói deve ser escolhido. Missões (Quests) O objetivo principal de um jogador é completar a missão, seguindo as ações relacionadas com a missão indicada. No entanto, também é importante para se destacar na missão e conseguir as melhores recompensas. Como o Sim herói está se saindo na missão pode ser visto no medidor à esquerda da tela. Além da missão e do desempenho da missão, Sims dos jogadores têm vários empregos, e cada trabalho tem seus próprios deveres (chamados de "responsabilities", em português, "responsabilidades") que serão dados para serem cumpridos diariamente (duas por dia). Se as cumprirem corretamente, seu foco aumentará, que mexe com a forma de como o Sim realiza muitas interações, bem como no próprio desempenho na missão. Caso falharem, ganharão um ''buff'' negativo, que prejudicará o foco do herói. Outros Algumas das ações no jogo, incluindo completar missões, dão ao Sim Herói pontos de experiência (XP). Depois de ganhar alguns pontos de experiência, o herói irá subir de nível. Subindo de nível, desbloqueiam-se novas interações e atividades, dando um toque de estilo RPG. Este sistema de evolução é semelhante ao das profissões em Ambições. Além de completar missões e fazer seu trabalho, Sims heróis também podem se casar e criar uma família. O cônjuge e filhos de um Sim são NPCs (embora o jogador pode decidir casar dois Sims heróis). O envelhecimento funciona da mesma forma que The Sims: os bebês crescem para crianças, mas as crianças não crescem para estágios superiores. A única exceção é se um herói Sim morre no decorrer de uma missão e o jogador pode optar para que seu filho tome o seu lugar. Principais características *''Kingdom Ambition'' (Ambições do Reino): Cada reino que você constrói precisa atingir certos objetivos para que o jogo siga em frente. É aí que entram as ambições do reino, dando um objetivo final ao jogo. *''Heros'' (Heróis): São os Sims controláveis do jogo. Eles podem ser reis ou rainhas, cavaleiros, magos, médicos, comerciantes, padres jacobinos, padres peteranos, ferreiros e trovadores. Personalize os Heróis do seu reino, incluindo seus traços e trunfos. *''Quests'' (Missões): Leve histórias medievais para a vida – desde a elaboração de uma lendária espada, organização de uma casamento real, proteção do reino de um feiticeiro mau até a busca da fonte da juventude. Cada missão ocorre de maneira diferente dependendo do Sim Herói que você escolher. *''Watcher'' (Observador): É o nome que os Sims deram ao jogador. Existem, inclusive, duas igrejas (Jacoban church e Peteran church) que louvam cada um de sua forma o Observador. *''Focus'' (Foco): Funciona da mesma maneira que o humor em The Sims 3: os buffs podem puxá-lo para cima e para baixo. Entretanto, ele é indispensável para o desempenho do herói na sua missão. *''Buff: Funcionam da mesma maneira que os modificadores de humor em The Sims 3. Eles surgem dos eventos que acontecem ao redor do Sim e modificam o foco do herói. Recepção The Sims Medieval recebeu pontuações altas pelos críticos, mas nem um pouco próximas à pontuação de The Sims 3. O site GameRankings deu uma nota 79,13% (de 100%) ao jogo. Kevin VanOrd — que também escreveu uma avaliação de The Sims 3 — escreveu uma avaliação do jogo para o site Gamespot. Ele afirma que o jogo é uma "mistura interessante e inicialmente empolgante" de um simulador de vida com um RPG, porém diz que esta combinação não funciona por muito tempo, e que a parte RPG do jogo prepara o jogador para "''quests que ele nunca experiencia" e a parte Sim do jogo perdeu muito de suas características. VanOrd também afirma que embora o jogo tenha quests com abordagens diferentes, eles tendem a ficar monótonos, mas exalta que certas habilidades dos heróis foram bem feitas. VanOrd dá uma nota 6 de 10 para o jogo. Dan Stapleton fez uma análise do jogo para o site PC Gamer, onde afirmou que o jogo "parece mais um conto-de-fadas interativo do que um jogo", mesmo com as diferentes abordagens para quests e conquistas para desbloquear. Dan deu uma nota 70 de 100. A maioria dos críticos do Metacritic concordam que o jogo "começa entusiasmante, mas depois cai-se na rotina e perde-se o interesse", mas também defendem que foi uma boa tentativa de "reinventar" a série. O Metacritic dá uma nota 70 de 100 para o jogo. Curiosidades *''The Sims Medieval'' é o primeiro jogo da série a incluir armas (espadas) e assassinatos. Em outros títulos, isto só é possível via conteúdo personalizado. * É o jogo com o menor número de necessidades da série: apenas Energia e Fome. É seguido por The Urbz: Sims in the City para consoles (com cinco) e The Sims 3 (com seis). Galeria CSSPrincipal Capturas de tela = Medieval 1.jpg Slider Medieval.jpg Medieval 3.jpg Medieval 4.jpg Medieval 5.jpg Medieval 6.jpg Medieval 7.jpg Medieval 8.jpg Medieval 9.jpg Medieval 10.jpg Medieval 11.jpg Medieval 12.jpg Medieval 13.jpg Medieval 14.jpg Medieval 15.jpg Medieval 16.jpg Medieval 17.jpg Medieval 18.jpg Medieval 19.jpg Medieval 20.jpg Medieval 21.jpg Medieval 22.jpg Medieval 23.jpg Medieval 24.jpg |-| Renders = Medieval Render 1.png Medieval Render 2.png Medieval Render 3.png Trailer 500px|center Link externo *''Site oficial do The Sims Medieval'' Referências en:The Sims Medievales:Los Sims Medievalfr:Les Sims Medieval Categoria:Jogos Categoria:The Sims Medieval